This invention relates to a filtering system and, more particularly, to such a system for continuously filtering fluid.
Filtering systems for filtering fluids, such as water for use in a swimming pool or the like, are well-known and include those types in which multiple filter elements are provided. Although these arrangements enjoy the advantage of permitting each individual filter element to be individually connected or disconnected to a header or the like for replacement, the number of individual filter elements that can be used in this manner is limited due to cost and space considerations which, of course, limits the filtering capacity of the system.
Also in these type arrangements, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to vary the filtering capacity of the system after it has been installed.